Forever and a Day
by My Dark World
Summary: Graduation is coming in a month and our heroin is stress. So every male in Fruits Basket helps her out to release some of it. What was meant to be a weekend vacation turns out to be something more... Ratings may change later for future chapters
1. Forever and a Day: Prologue

**Hello, this is my first time writing a fanfiction and I hope it doesn't bore you to much. I want to be a good writter so I'm gonna need all the help I can get from you readers. Your comments will help me a lot so please leave nothing out when you review my story and just to let you all know, they don't have any curse; they're like normal everyday people with a bit of a twist in their life and in Tohru's case, she's gonna have plenty of twist! Ratings may change for future chapters. **

**I don't own Fruits Basket, so don't sue!**

**FOREVER AND A DAY: PROLOGUE**

**

* * *

Her alarm went off and it was another day. She sat up on her bed and strench away her tiredness and yawn out the sleep. She did as she did everyday when she is getting ready to go to school and so she was up before everyone else, she had their breakfast done and their lunch.**

**And everyday was the same...**

**"SHUT UP, YOU DAMN IDIOT!" Kyo yelled as he jump in the air to land a kick on the side of Yuki's face but failed when the young prince caught his leg and threw him across the room.**

**Yup... Everyday was the same old thing. They were already seniors and within a month they were to graduate but with the way they where fighting, it looks like they wern't even gonna make it to the stage alive, especailly Kyo.**

**Tohru did her best everyday to hid her annoyance and plastered a smile on her face but as much as she wanted to she couldn't change her appearance; everybody knew her as the girl who help others without a second thought but this month, things where putting her on the edge and with graduation coming; these two boys wern't helping any.**

**She sighed the breath of annoyance. Who knew that these two was gonna be a handful and they were diffanantly a handful.**

**But never the less, she still loved them (no matter how annoying they where getting).**

**Shigure sat at his usual place at the table and like everyday, he read the newspaper while eating Tohru's wonderful cook breakfast. Like always he heard the boys fighting; Kyo still threating to take Yuki down and Yuki commenting on how tired he was at hearing the samething everyday. Shigure smirks while turning the page on his paper.**

**As he read on, he heard a deep sigh coming from Tohru. He peeks over his paper and raises his eyebrow in questioning. "Strange..." He thought as he put down his paper for the second. "Tohru... What's wrong?" Tohru jumps and looks up, forcing a smile on her face. She tells him that there was nothing wrong and to finish eating his breakfast.**

**Shigure looks around questioningly and goes back to reading his paper. He could've sworn that she was annoyed. He looks at Kyo and Yuki. It seems that the boys where to busy going at each other's throat to even notice.**

**

* * *

Tohru avoided her two best-friends that day, she needed some alone time and being on top of the school roof was perfect. "What to do..." She thought as she looks over the railing and watches the people below, as she was staring, she didn't notice a young white haired man was watching her with a sly smirk across his face. "Perfect!" He thought as he headed towards the building she was on.**

**For the second time that day, Tohru yawns and shook her head, trying to shake the sleepiness that was slowly consuming her.**

**The door behind her opens.**

**She looks over her tense shoulder and relaxes when she saw who it was. "Haru, what are you doing up here?" She asks him as she turned her head back to watching the crowd below. He smiles and walks up beside her and nudges her a bit. "Well, I could ask you the samething but it's not like your gonna tell me, huh?"**

**He leans on the railing as well. "You know, your friends are looking for you." he tells her as he steals a look of her face. "Beautiful..." He thought as he kept on smiling. Who knew that this same girl had the power to capture the hearts of men but something seems a little different though.**

**His eyes averted to the crowd below. "What's wrong?" He finally ask. She shook her head. "Nothing really." He chuckles. "I know you Tohru. You've never acted like this before, so there's something wrong." She looks away.**

**"You can't say that there isn't..."**

**"I don't know..." She started to say as she walks away from him. "I guess I'm a little irratatted but nothing more." Haru raises an eyebrow in question. "Of what?" He asks as he turns his head to face her. "Of everything." She then turns to face him. "Haru, we're gonna graduate in a month and I think it's putting me on the edge."**

**Haru laughs. "Is that all? And here I thought the world was coming to an end." Tohru frowns at him. "Haru I'm being serious!" Haru puts up his hands in defence. "I was just kidding, no need to get upset over it, it seems to me this whole graduating thing is putting some pressure on you." She rolls her eyes at him.**

**"Gee, ya think?"**

**He laughs. "What you need is a vacation. Tell you what I'll ask Ritsu's mom if you can go over there this weekend and you can have all the rest you need." She walks over to the door and opens it. "I hope so Haru... I'm slowly going insane and I don't think I can take it, maybe this weekend vacation will do." With that said she leaves him alone on the roof.**

**He laughs and leans back on the railing. "She's so beautiful when she's like this." He stares up at the blue and white sky. "Maybe I should go with her this weekend." His smile grows even bigger. "This promise to be interesting."**

**

* * *

Friday evening.**

**"Finally!" She thought as she pack the last of her bags. This three night and two day vacation would do her some good and the thought of being away from the boys, made her smile.**

**Kyo stands in her doorway with his hand in his pockets. "So um... How long will you be gone?" He asks sheepishly, trying not to sound to pathetic. Tohru picks up her second suit case and walks over by the door. "I'll be back monday evening." She tells him with a hint of excitment in her voice.**

**Yuki walks in, in time to hear her say that. "So your gonna miss one day of school?" Yuki asks as he side glances at Kyo. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to much to miss one day, besides..." He started to say. "This'll be good for you." He looks at Kyo who nodes his head in agreement.**

**Tohru watches them and smiles. "At least they're not fighting this time." And for the moment, she seems like her old self. She glances at her clock and her breath quickens. "Oh dear!" She stated as she hurried to pick up her suit case. "I must get going or I'll be late for the train."**

**The boys stops her in her tracks and each one took a suit case and without a word they headed down stairs. Shigure waiting on them in the car and Hatori in the drivers side and as they saw Kyo and Yuki with Tohru not far behind, they both look at each other, a smile came across their face.**

**Yes this weekend was diffanantly gonna be interesting.**


	2. Forever and a Day: Chapter 1

**I'm telling you now that the pairings are gonna be wierd and thus my story comes into play. I would also like to thank the second person who reviewed the PROLOGUE page at words of incouragement my dear, words of incouragement. It's true the word annoyed is a bit strong but what kind of story will this be if it wasn't? If you can, look at her in a different way, different atittude (sorry can't spell), different everything and maybe this new Tohru Honda might be likable?**

**Just to let you all know, this story right now is focus on Tohru and the different men that seems to come into her life. If you don't like the pairings, please forgive me but if your going to lash out at me, then I welcome it with open arms becuase she is going to have many partners. Forgive me if I make her sound like a slut. I'm going to try to keep it as innocent as possible but a few hentais might slip here and there but then again maybe not.**

**FOREVER AND A DAY: CHAPTER 1**

**

* * *

**

**Tohru smiled as she watches the many trees zip on by. "Funny..." She thought as she puts her attention to the seat in front of her. "It's so quiet..." She commented as she leans back on her chair and lets her eyes look around.**

**There wasn't a Kyo or a Yuki here to make so much noise, as they did when they were around. Her smile lightens up a little. "I almost miss them..." She quietly said to herself. Back at the station, the boys gave her so much hugs; she thought it was enough to last her a lifetime but she knew in her heart it wasn't and it was true she does love them, that will never change but a little time away was needed every now and then.**

**She glances at her watch. Two more hours and she'll be there soon. The thought of a hot bath almost made her drool.**

**Tohru's mind suddenly wonders to the fact, that besides the other passengers; she was alone, for the very first time in her life Tohru was alone. "Scary..." She thought as she pulled out a pillow from above, as long as she can remember; she has never been away from the boys and this weekend was gonna be the first.**

**Sleep slowly started to consume her and it wasn't long when she was swept away by her dreams.**

**

* * *

**

**Kyo sat on top of the roof as he always did when he wanted to think and think he did. He wonder why Tohru suddenly wanted to go to the hot spring and with out them. To him, it was just plain weird. "Well..." he silently started to say. "I sure hope she's having a good time." He smiled.**

**He knew he couldn't deny it but he did love her. When they first met, it was a bit... How do you say? Out of place? But after a while he had calmed down, for her he had calmed down.**

**Yuki sat at the dinning room table eating some fish and rice that Tohru had made before living for the weekend. "It's even good when she's not here..." He thought as he slowly puts rice in his mouth. His eyes suddenly looks up at the stairs when his ears picks up the sound of footsteps and frowns when he sees who it is.**

**Shigure's eyes widens when he saw Yuki's expression and looks around. "Did I do something wrong or is there someone here I don't know about?" He asks aloud and looks back at Yuki. Yuki's eyes lowered a little. "Yeah a pervert."**

**Shigure quickly looks around. "Really where?"**

**Yuki frowns. "Idiot.." He thought as he puts more rice in his mouth.**

**

* * *

**

**The train pulls to a stop in front of a station and Tohru slowly wakes up. She looks out the window and sees Ritsu's mom standing outside waiting for her. A smile came across her face. "How sweet.." She thought as she got up and picks up her purse.**

**When she got off the train the first thing she did was give Mrs. Sohma a hug. "Where's Ritsu?" Tohru asks as she lets go of her. The woman slightly frowned. "He said that he would stay behind and get things ready for you but then again we've been getting things ready after we got of the phone with Haru." Her and Tohru walks over to the pick up line. "So I don't know what his excuse is this time."**

**Tohru flinches, for a minute there she thought she was going to start apologizing to the world again but to her surprise she didn't. "She must be use to me not to do that anymore." Once again she smiles. The two picks up her suit cases and heads out to the Sohma hot spring.**

**

* * *

**

**"Hellooooo... Hatori-san..."**

**Hatori was at his bookself when he looks over his shoulder, his one good eye wondering to the figure standing in the doorway. He sighs and goes back to doing what he was doing. "Aya... Don't you have some work to do at your shop?" He asks questioningly as he puts away his books.**

**Ayame thinks for a minute. "Nope, not really!" He happily walks over beside Hatori and pats him on his back. "Besides Hatori dear; this will only be a second."**

**Hatori walks back to his desk and sits in his chair. "I'm listening."**

**"Well..." Ayame started off to say. "I went to Shigure's house to see Tohru, only to realize she's not there. My brother and Kyo said that she went to the Sohma hot spring and won't be back until monday evening."**

**Hatori raises an eyebrow. "So...?" He glances over at something that was on his desk. "What's wrong with that?" Ayame frowns and crosses his arms. "I also heard from Shigure that you and him are gonna pay her a visit tonight." Hatori closes his eyes and sighed. "Big mouth!" He thought as he focus on Aya once again. "Do you have a problem with that too?" Aya smiles, lowers his hands and holds them behind his back. "No... Not really, I just wanna go with you that's all. I do miss the girl. So it would be nice if I could see her."**

**"Besides.." He started to say when he walks out of the room and back again. "I have something for her"  
Hatori's eyes widens a little in wonder and waits for Aya to show it to him and what Aya pulled out, shocks the life out of him. "AYAME, HAVE YOU BEEN HANGING AROUND WITH SHIGURE AGAIN?" He yells as he jumps out of his seat.**

**Aya hides the clothing behind his back in surprise. "No!" He stated and smiles at him. Hatori slaps his forhead and plops back down in his chair and with a frustrated sigh, he asks. "Then what's that?"**

**"Oh this...?" Aya pulls out the clothing that he was hiding and reveils a maid uniform. Hatori twitches and says in low voice. "Yes that... What the hell is it?"**

**Aya laughs. "Silly... It's a maid uniform!" He tells him with such glee. Hatori clenches his teeth. "Maid uniform my BUTT! Where's the rest of it?" He points to the top of the uniform. "This here is so low, her boobs will be sticking out!" He then points to the bottom of it. "And maid dresses doesn't have long slits to the sides!" Once again Aya laughs. "This one does, oh and the boob thing, it's suppose to do that!"**

**It took every strength in Hatori not to beat the crap out of Aya so instead he accusses him. "You have been hanging around Shigure again haven't you?" Aya's smile grows even wider. "Maybe just a little." Hatori sighs. If he couldn't hurt them, Yuki and Kyo will. He glances at the clock on the wall. "Well if your coming get your stuff and get in the car."**

**Aya smiles even bigger, this time showing some teeth. He then bows in front of Hatori. "Thank you Tori-san!" And runs off to get into the doctors car. "Pest!" He thought as he grabs his keys on the way out the door. "Those two are such a pest"**

**

* * *

**

**She steps into house with excitment rising within her. "I'm HERE!" She thought as she and Ritsu's mom puts her stuff down in the hallway. She rubs her hands together and once again picks up her suit case. She looks over her shoulder and ask Ritsu's mom if she could go to her room. "I do apologize for being rude but is it okay with you?"**

**Ritsu's mom smiles. "Of course dear, it's okay with me, I can see how excited you are of being here, so by all means." She shows Tohru where to go and what room she would be in.**

**After Tohru settles in. She wonders where Ritsu is and why he hasen't come around to say hello. "Maybe she's busy?" She tells herself as she pulls out a larg towel. "No time to doddle!" She thought as she steps outside her room. Then she says aloud with her hands claps together. "I MUST take a bath!" And down the hall she went.**

**Tohru walks on, the hot baths not far from her but then she begin to realize that there is no one else around but her. Her walking slowly comes to a stop. "What's going on?" Her mind asking a million questions and just as she was about to look for someone, Ritsu pops out of no where.**

**Tohru jumps back, her mind and hands freezes in defence as her heart skips a few beats. "Where did he come from?" She thought as she looks on.**

**Ritsu, seeing her action, begins to apologize... Very loudly... "OH MISS HONDA, I DID NOT MEAN TO SCARE YOU!" He turns around with his back facing her and starts to pound the wall. "RENDERRRR JUDGEMENT IF YOU MUST, I DESERVE PUNISHMENT SO PUNISH ME IF YOU WILL!"**

**Tohru frowns, her hands coming down to her side. "Oh... Lord..." She thought as one of her eyebrows began to twitch. Strange though... She wasn't angry or even annoyed cause with this guy, how can you get mad? He blames everything that happens on him.**

**She walks up to Ritsu who has calmed down a little and places a hand on his shoulder. "Ritsu, it's okay; I'm not mad at you, you just surprise me that's all." He slowly turns around and faces her. She looks at him more closely. "No... Tears...?" She thought as she backs up a little and takes a full look on him. He always has tears when he starts blaming himself. "Gee... He's improving!"**

**"Well, if your done and don't mind; I'm gonna go to the hot baths now." She turns to leave and stops herself and looks over her shoulder. "Oh before I go, I did wanted to ask about other guest." She fully turns around to face him. "What happened to everybody."**

**He smiles. "Oh that.." He says, his voice sounding so sweet. "When mother got Haru's call about you wanting to come over and stay a few nights, she canceled all the customer's trip over here and told them that we where having some problems." Tohru's eyes widens. "Your mother did this, just so I can have this place to myself?" Ritsu nodes his head. "Hai!" Tohru gives him her warmest smile. "That's so sweet, please Ritsu; the next time you see your mother, tell her I said thank you."**

**Ritsu smiles, bows to her and walks away. He calls over his shoulder. "Oh and Miss. Honda, if you need anything please call." With that said, he was gone.**

**She stood there and watches him leave. She couldn't help but wonder if there was something different about him. One; was the fact that he didn't shed no tears when he was apologizing, two; he gave a smile that made him look like he was up to something, and three; ... Well there really wasn't a three so... She shook her head. "Tohru why do you think like that?" She thought to herself as she went on her way.**

**For as long as she could remember Ritsu has always worn dresses. He says it calms him a little. She giggles. He was beautiful. She couldn't really put her fingure on it but he sure was acting different.**

**

* * *

**

**He stood out in the driveway when a car pulled in and besides the driver, he saw an extra person inside, when he saw who it was; he couldn't help but smile and walk over to the window of the driver's side. "Aya! Your here and what do I owe this peasure?"**

**Aya smiled. "Shigure dear! The only thing you owe is to get into this car so that we maybe on our way!" Both men laugh and Hatori rolls his eyes. "Well you two shut up? Shigure hurry up and get into this car."**

**"Hai!" He puts his stuff in the back of the trunk and gets in the back seat. "Shall we go see our little flower?"**


	3. Forever and a Day: Chapter 2

**FOREVER AND A DAY: CHAPTER 2

* * *

**

**He was silent all the way there, his mind running around in circles. His thoughts went back to the action he made back at his home office. The way he just blew up on Ayame like that. He never acts like that around anybody else, infact he never acted like that at all but tonight; Aya brought it out of him. He had to be honest though... That little outfit was quite intriging and his mind couldn't help but picture her in it. He shook his head and sighed heavenly.**

**"What cha thinking...?"**

**Hatori looks up at his rearview mirrior and catches Shigure smiling wickedly at him. "Nothing." He responds with that cold stone voice of his, his one good eye switching back to the grey road.**

**"Nothing..."**

**Shigure leans back on his seat, his eyes narrowing little to the driver, he couldn't help but let an evil smile appear on his face. He already knew what he was thinking. He pulls out a small box, opens it and pulls out a stick, all the while his eyes never leaving the driver. "You know, you don't have to deny it Hatori." He puts the stick in his mouth and lights it up. "I can read you like a book."**

**Aya's ears perks up and looks over to Hatori. "Deny what, Shigure?" The novelist leans over to the front seat and hands Aya the stick, which in return puffs a few. Hatori's eyes narrows a little. "You know those are bad for you guys." Aya couldn't help but luagh a little and blows out the smoke. "We know." He then rolls down the window a little and flicks the ashes outside, and waving to a man on a bike as they pass on by never once looking back.**

**Shigure lets out a light chuckle. "Hatori quit trying to change the subject!"**

**"I'm not, I'm stating a fact!"**

**Aya hands the stick to Hatori who also takes a few drags. "Uh... Huh!" Aya says with a sly smile on his face. "We believe you Tori!" The trio laughs. Hatori hands back the stick to Shigure, never once taking his eyes off the road. "So what are we gonna do once we get there." Aya rolls his window up and straightens himself in the seat. "I wish I knew, I'm just along for the ride but we do need to think of something to tell her once we do get there."**

**"And it has to be a really good excuss!" Added Shigure who takes a few more drags of the stick and throws it out the window. "A REALLY good one!"**

**Hatori chuckles and glances at the rearview mirrior that reflected Shigure. "What's the matter, we can't go there and tell her that we want to get to know her little better, you know... Inside and out?" The trio laughs once again.**

**"Nope, she'd probably call the police on us." Aya couldn't help but luagh. "By the way..." Aya started to say. "What did Ritsu say when you called him Shigure, did you let him know of our plan?" Shigure nodes his head. "Sure did and he's all for it. He said he would get rid of all the guest and that we'll be the only ones there."**

**They came into few of Ritsu's home and soon they were in the drive way. Hatori once again looks at Shigure through the rearview mirrior. "So Ritsu want's a piece of Tohru too?" Shigure chuckles. "It sounded like he got stiff while we were talking about it. So yeah... You could say he does"**

**

* * *

**

**The light had just turn red, when he pulled up. He sat there on his Yamaha bike, his feet flat on the ground while his hands where in his leather pockets. A car full of sophmore boys pulled up beside him and started yelling at him to race them but he stood there like a stone, his helmet covering the annoyed look he was having as he waited for the lights to turn green. When he didn't answer them, they started to call him a pussy, a chicken and also a coward.**

**When the side lights turned yellow, his sealed lips slowly turned into a smug smile. He took his hand out of his pockets and put it on his handle bars, when they boys saw this they told the driver to get ready.**

**"Yeah dude! Show this coward what this car can do instead of that shitty bike he has!"**

**When it turned red they floored the gas, burning the wheels causing smoke to come out from behind. They scream in delight.**

**The light turned green. Both drivers where gone, side by side as they went down the road. Every now and then the boys would glance at Haru but never once did he ever look at them. As they came into a clearing Haru waited until they got under a light and when the boys where looking; he gave them a full bird then floored it, making the front of his bike go up.**

**"Idiots!" He thought as he drove on. He shook his head clearing all thoughts but his mind remain on Tohru. He was looking foward to seeing her that night and he should be there by midnight or at least before midnight.**

**Lights reflected off his sideview mirriors but dissapeared when it move over to the left lane, after a minute or so the car passes by. Someone from the front seat waved at him or at least that's what he saw at the corner of his eyes but when they moved infrot of him, his eyes widen a bit. "Shigure?" His mind thought when he recognizes the writer's hair style. He looks closer and realizes that the front passanger was Aya and the driver was none other than Hatori. "What the hell?" He thought as his eyes stares at them. "And where are they going?" His question was answered when they pulled up onto the driveway of the Sohma hot spring.**

**Haru parks his bike and ran up to the car. The three men that was inside was still talking when he bang on the drivers window, causing them to jump and quickly looking his way. "It's that biker!" He heard Ayame yell. "What in the world is he doing here?" Shigure ask from the back seat. He looks over to Aya and points accussingly. "You probably waved at him wrong Aya!" The long haired beauty looks over to Hatori who's eyes widen a bit. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Aya harshly pushes Hatori to the window. "Quick Hatori, defend me!"**

**Haru stood there for a minute, his helmet still covering his head, and sighed with deep annoyance. "These two idiots! Why must they be so dumb together?" He quickly stops his thinking when the window was finally rolled down. In a calm yet deep and stern voice was Hatori's question. "What do you want Haru?" The two men jumps over to Hatori's side to look out the window. "Haru?" They both ask at the same time.**

**Haru takes off his helmet, revealing his black and white hair but his beautiful face revealed a frown. "Yes stupid, it's me.." He looks over to Shigure who was getting out of the car. "Haru... What in the world are you doing here?" He ask questionly. Haru tightly presses his lips together, then responds in a sarcastic way. "Gee... Shigure, I could ask you guys the same question!" He then quickly drops his act and narrows his eyes. "And I will! What in the world are you guys doing here?"**

**Shigure didn't get to answer his question (that's because he was lost for words) when Aya got out of the car. "Haru, we're here to have some fun!" Haru snaps his head towards Aya. "Fun? Are you trying to mess up Miss. Honda's vacation?" Aya opens his mouth but quickly closes it when he saw Hatori's face.**

**Hatori calmly and quietly gets out of the car. "And you Hatsuharu?" He ask questionly. "What about you? Are you also not ruining Miss. Honda's vacation as well?" Haru once again narrows his eyes but this time it went to the family doctor. "I'm here to visit her for a bit, do you have a problem with that?" Hatori smiles at him. "No..."**

**He closes his car door and motions the other two to do the same. "Nope, but that's because we're here to do the same"**

**

* * *

**

**Ritsu had finish dying his hair. He had taken a shower to wash off the extra coloring that was left. His hair was now jet black. He then puts on a pair of dark blue sweat pants, white tennis shoes and a clean white T-shirt. "This should do..." He thought as he tied his hair up in a pony tail. He then looks at himself in the mirrior and frowns. He sighs deeply. It seems that no matter what he does or what he wears. He still looks like a woman but he's hoping in the next few days or so, that'll all change.**

**He looks at himself one last time before leaving his room. He walks down the hall and passes Tohru's room. He notice that her light was still on, so it means she's still awake. He smiles, the men will be here soon and the fun will begin!**

**He walks on to the main entrance were costumers usaully comes in and through the curtians, he could see lights of a car shine through. "They must be here already as he walks towards the door." He straightens out his T-shirt and opens the door. But to his surprise, Haru was there as well...**

**He walks out to them and from what he could hear, it sounded like they were arguing. He crosses his arms and walks up behind Aya. "Aya..." He says loud enough only for Yuki's brother to hear. Ayame quickly turns around and smiles warmly when he sees Ritsu. "Ritsu!" He looks at his hair. "What happened to your hair?" Ritsu frowns at him and Aya notices. "Okay, ignore that question." He then claps his hands together and gives the young man a hug.**

**The two that was arguing and Shigure, looks on. Shigure smiles and waves his hand to Ritsu. "Hello Ritsu!" The other two just waved. Ritsu moves away from Aya and walks towards Hatori and Haru. "So, uh... What are you guys arguing about?"**

**Both men didn't respond. Ritsu then turns to walk away. "Well, lets not just stand out here, lets go in..." And soon the four follows him. Haru still had a scowl across his face. He felt that the whole night of him coming over was ruined by these idiots. "Did they have to come over?" He thought as he was the last one stepping through the door. "Where's Tohru?" He asks aloud as he tosses his helmet on one of the couchs and looks around. "Better yet where's your mom?"**

**In responds Ritsu looks over his shoulder. "Tohru is in her room and mom is having her own little vacation as well."**

**"Oh..."**

**He opens his mouth to ask another question but Tohru suddenly walks in on them with a T-shirt and shorts on.**

**She smiles and waves at them. "What are they doing here?" She thought as she looks at each and every one of them. As if to answer her question. Ritsu tells her that they came to visit her while they had a chance.**

**She smiles and looks at them. "How sweet! Thanks guys." She looks at the clock. "But isn't it kind of late to be visiting me?"**


End file.
